1. Field
The present disclosure relates to clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most articles of clothing produced and sold commercially are designed and constructed as one piece, providing the purchaser or wearer the option of one aesthetic look for any particular garment. Permanently sewn seams hold the garment together, allowing for stabilization and wearability of the garment. However, these permanent seams limit the ability of a user to modify the appearance of the garment without mutilating or damaging the garment.
Some articles of clothing may be reversible, enabling the user an added option of two distinct aesthetic looks by providing the flexibility to wear the garment on either side. However, permanently sewn seams (e.g., sewn seams connecting a front panel and a back panel) are still incorporated to hold the reversible garment together in both configurations, and the garment is typically reversed about the permanent sewn seams.
As such, current clothing designs and construction fail to provide greater versatility than two aesthetic looks for most garments. Accordingly, there is a need for a clothing design that incorporates a single-side design and a reversible design and also provides for further modification of the aesthetic features of the garment without mutilating or destroying the garment.
Further, most articles of clothing currently produced and sold commercially are designed as one specific size. As an adult or child grows or otherwise changes measurements, the wearer must typically purchase and wear a garment of a different size. Accordingly, there is a need for a clothing design and construction that allows for size alteration, whereby a separate finished component of same-kind can be purchased and the previously utilized component piece may be substituted or replaced to account for the wearer's change in size.